


Let your guard down with me

by JadeEmerald



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Nathan hates to die and has trouble sleeping since that first time when he was buried and talks  with Simon about it.





	Let your guard down with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SheWhoMustNotBeNamed99 who suggested this misfits prompt
> 
> "The others (or just Simon) realise that Nathan gets like nightmares or something about being buried alive coz let’s be real it’s gotta be pretty distressing!! And he hates being dying over and over again etc. Also just him and Simon being cute together tbh :))"
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for:)

Simon had noticed Nathan had been a bit off lately. Had hadn't even insulted him in days and that actually really worried Simon. Then he had caught him dosing off here and there and seen the dark circles under his eyes, and today he had actually called him Simon instead of Barry which should of made him happy but just worried him more. He wasn't sure what to do until he was on his way out of the community center and heard a sound. It sounded like crying. He followed it back to the locker rooms and found Nathan leaned against the locker he touched his shoulder and Nathan jumped.

"Jesus man, what the hell are you still doing here Simon?"

Simon. Not Barry. Something was going on here, had to be. Nathan never used his real name now that was twice in one day.

"I..I heard crying I thought maybe someone was in trouble."

Nathan laughed a little at that, of course Simon would go looking to help someone in distress like some sort of hero or something.

"Well it's just you and me here and we're fine, maybe need your ears checked there mate."

Simon wasn't buying it though Nathan's eyes were red and puffy and he had been acting weird a while now. Nathan realised he probably wasn't going to win that easily and though normally he'd just say something scathing and get Simon to leave him alone he just didn't have it in him right now he was too tired and if he had company at least then it'd be easier to stay awake now so he motioned for Simon to follow him.

"Want a beer or something?"

Simon nodded and they sat together drinking quietly but Simon thought maybe could get Nathan to open up about what was bothering him if they talked a bit and there had been something on his mind anyways.

"What happened to Barry?"

"What?"

"You stopped calling me Barry, I suppose I should be glad you do know name but.."

He trailed off not really sure what he was trying to say. Nathan had a look of surprise on his face then it changed to confusion.

" You want me to call you Barry more again?"

Simon shrugged.

"You call everyone by their given name, I guess Barry seemed special somehow. I mean clearly you know that's not my name and yet it almost seems weird hear you not calling me that now."

Nathan took another sip of beer and nodded thoughtfully.

"I mean at first I was doing it just to piss you off, get under your skin you know? But I guess at some point it did become special, maybe you're the only real friend I have and I couldn't handle that without calling you another name."

Simon nodded but didn't know what to say to that so they sat in silence again until Nathan cleared his throat and Simon turned toward him and saw Nathan looked distressed like when he was in the locker room but didn't want to push him to hard on things so waited till Nathan started to speak.

" I don't like the dark. Being buried alive will do that to you I guess. It gets dark and I get really scared man, panic attacks, nightmares, it's not a good time. Then there's the whole coming back from death all the time. Dying never gets any less painful and it gets dark. I hate it. I really hate it."

Simon looked at Nathan a while. So that explained what had been going on. He felt bad for Nathan that had to be a hard thing to go through and Nathan had been dealing with it on his own.

"I'm sorry. You seem so cool about everything it's hard to notice how hard all of this has been for you."

"You think I'm cool do you? Well if course you do I'm probably the coolest person you've even spoken to. But if you tell anyone I'm scared of the dark I will make life a living hell."

They laughed and Simon was glad some of the Nathan he knew was coming back. He just wished he could help more somehow. Then he got an idea and hoped it was a good one. So the next day while everyone was cleaning was Simon pulled Nathan to the side and handed him a night light.

" It had been mine when I was younger. It's pretty bright for a night light, thought it might help." 

Nathan didn't say anything just looked at the night light Simon had handed him, then he put it in his pocket and pulled Simon in for a quick hug and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Barry."

Simon grinned back at him. Nathan might always be afraid of the dark but Simon would be there for his friend how he could and that was more than enough for Nathan.


End file.
